Retrospect
by a quirky little tune
Summary: As roomies, it was easy to keep things straight. Sora was snobby, Riku was a klutz, Leon had ADHD, and Cloud was a drama king. Hatred was palpable. Unfortunately, the simple becomes complicated 5 years later. What ARE they feeling for one another? RS LC
1. Kairi to Sora

**AN: **You know what? I probably have the worst track record ever when it comes to starting a story and actually finishing it. I've left tons of my other stories and its readers out to dry. And who knows? That will probably be the same fate for this one here.

In all honesty? I just wanted to post something; see how it would be received. Take it as you will -- I do have 3 other chapters of this thing written up, and I will post them, but I have no idea how far this thing will actually go.

Please critique and comment and actually tell me what my writing is like. I'd really appreciate it.

_ii_

* * *

**Retrospect**

**Chapter 1: Kairi to Sora**

* * *

Dear Sora,

I'm kind of hesitant to write this email. I've been pacing in my room for at least 10 minutes now, glancing at the screen and biting my lip. Things didn't go so well between us, did they? Yes, yes, I know: _understatement_. And I know it's harder to convey emotions through emails and such, but let's give a whirl, eh?

Look, I know you're upset at our breakup and my sudden work transfer, but I didn't want things to be left sour between us. We used to be such good friends and it took me this new change in my life to realize that, in becoming something more, we were losing that bond in favor of something less valuable. Who knows? I may be celibate and single for the rest of my life! But I'll always want your friendship, Sora, you know that. We dated for 6 months, but we've been friends for 4 years. See where I'm going with this?

I hope these words get through and help clear up any leftover wound you may be nursing (cough, cough, your PRIDE, cough). I honestly didn't want you to take it the wrong way – it will certainly take me a while to get over you, that's for sure! But my infatuation has died down to the point where I can see how destructive this relationship was to our friendship.

I can't say how sorry I am, but it did need to be done. But a redhead's gotta do what a redhead's gotta do (yes, I got that from that old Rugrats movie – make fun of me and I'll spam you so badly...)!

(Please pause for a brief pity-party.)

_Amen_. Now...!

On to other matters.

Don't try to hide from it, mister, I saw that reunion letter on your desk before I left! Honestly, Sora, your old boarding school, St. Bastion's, is really weird – I mean, hosting a five year reunion? And I know you didn't experience the best years of your life there, but – and I'm not even kidding – I swear, Sora Harada, if you do not go to that reunion, I will personally fly back there to drag your ass to that school.

Don't doubt that I can't. Mothers can save their children from crushing weights. Guys can take bullets in the chest and survive for their loved ones. And I can sure as hell fly back and forcibly dress you up and kick you out. Besides, some "you" time will help clear up some stuff, I'm sure, and maybe you'll reconnect with someone?

And on that note, Sora, I leave you to your thoughts. Write back, keep in touch. If I don't hear from you in a week, I'll assume you're dead because your clumsiness has finally lead you to a gruesome end – an end that involves ice cream, a 42 story building, and one of those old guys who dress up as Santa Claus as the mall for the little kids. And I'll host your funeral and you won't be invited.

So. What have we learned from this email? A) Kairi is still sorry and hopes her friendship with you isn't ruined. B) You will go to that reunion if you don't want to find your body suddenly donated to science. C) Write back or I'll shun you at your own funeral. And D) third person is pretty damn awesome.

Lots of (platonic) love,

Kairi

* * *

Dear Kairi,

Since when did you look at notices and letters on my desk? No, honestly, I'm confused here. Never figured you to be so nosy (here I back away slowly because I'm unsure if you actually have the connections to donate my body to some wannabe doctors)! Things are going well over here, yeah, thanks for asking. My job? Oh, well, it's just damn perky. I swear, if I hear one more news reporter going on about my horrible jump shot during last week's Blitzball game, I am going to go ballistic. And homicidal. And then you'll shun me at my own funeral because I doubt people will allow me to write when I'm doing hard time.

Anyway, let's move on to the dreaded "don't touch it, it bites!" subject. After moping about for a few days (and performing a horrible jump shot that I _still_ do not hear the end of to this day, damn it!) I realized that I was moping for the loss of a girlfriend and not the loss of _you_. I mean, yes, I miss you, but the reason I was so sore about the actual breakup was, because I didn't want someone who was supposed to like me, leave me. I missed having a girlfriend, but I wasn't really hurt that you didn't want to continue the relationship.

Do you understand? I'm not making much sense right now, but... regardless, the ending of the story is basically: yes, I entirely concede to your point. And am absolutely fine with it. Now.

Back to the point I had started with in this email – since when you do go around snooping in my mail? I'd like to say I'm offended and feel violated, but, well, I don't, and to be frank, I haven't felt violated ever since that mall fiasco with Selphie and the mini skirt and the purple gel-pen.

So, going back to the 'back to the point' conversation I just started. If I were a normal person, I'd wave aside your threats and happily continue on, totally ignorant.

I'm not and, luckily for me and my survival rate, I know better. And I also know, given time and an apple martini, you could come up with many more fates for me that will make me bite my lip, cringe, and back away like a wounded animal.

So, damning you to any hell that may exist (see, still thinking of you constantly), I reluctantly sent back a positive reply for the reunion.

The damning part should stop any day now, but you know how these things go...blah. This reunion thing is not going to go well at all. Not even kidding. Have I ever told you how I was when I went there? Ugh, I don't think I would have wanted to be my _own_ friend back then. And my roommates? Yeah, well, we all hated each other's guts. How's that for some "catching up"? And it's for a week. What freak school makes you come back after five years for a week?

I hate that school.

Waiting-to-be-hit-by-a-lightning-bolt-because-even-that-would-be-better-than-this,

Sora (with even _more_ platonic love)

* * *

There will be slash, shounen-ai, yaoi, boyxboy, whatever you want to call it. RikuSora, LeonCloud, and probabllllllllllyyy WakkaTidus. If they ever appear. And no... I kind of don't want to hear about how much you hate one pairing or how you dislike boylove.

Thanks for stopping by! Please read the author's note at the top if you skipped over it earlier.

_ii_


	2. Yuffie to Squall

I tried to upload this on Saturday -- _Saturday!_ -- and for some reason, FFNet wouldn't let me. SO...! I apologize o . o I should be updating weekly, however.

If you're reading, then please **review**; it really warms the heart, y'know?

_ii_

* * *

**Retrospect**

**Chapter 2: Yuffie to Squall **

* * *

Dear Squall, 

As your best friend, I naturally demand several things from our relationship:

1. You obey me.

2. You listen to everything I have to say.

3. You buy me gifts for every godforsaken holiday out there; being Atheist does not excuse you.

4. You obey me.

5. When I say "jump", you ask "how high?" and when I say "fetch me cream-filled donuts", you ask "6 pack or 12?"

Now that we've all reviewed, let's pick out a few from the list. Say, numbers 1, 2, 4, and 5 (number 3 comes later because hey, it's Yom Kippur soon). What it all boils down to is that you should listen to me when I try to nudge you in the right direction.

Well, yeah, Squall, if you haven't noticed, I've been trying to "nudge" you for weeks now and you're just being oblivious; so, time for the "push".

GO TO THE REUNION! GO, GO, GO, GO, GO! SHOO! GET! NOW! I DEMAND THEE TO GO!

Oh, and before you ask:

Aerith told me that she was going and I know you guys went to the same school. Her fault!

-ahem-

But that's besides the point. I want you to go to the reunion because A) Aerith is going, B) it should be fun and you never have fun, and C) you need to socialize more – and by _more_, I mean... well, you need to socialize _period_. Become a mortal, human being, Squall, it's not _too _bad, y'know.

Plus, I know you're too manly and proud to go back; I'm assuming the horror stories of you as a teenager are true then? Well, if you're too embarrassed to go back and face the reputation you left behind, you should at least go to give your ex-classmates a better impression now.

Though, how someone could have gone from ADHD spaz-kid to "I'm talking to a rock, aren't I?" stoic man, I have no idea.

... hm, good luck with that.

Still not convinced? Alright, then here are my trump cards. The first one will kind of piss you off... actually, both of them will piss you off, but this one will really rile you up. Ready? Okay, brace your unemotional self.

I already forged an affirmative letter to your school; you're going bud, whether you actually want to or not.

And well, I smooth-talked your boss into giving you the week off (he's still paying for your days, however), so if you don't go to the reunion, you'll be stir-crazy in your apartment. For 7 days. Straight.

So, um, just remember when writing me back that you love me because I'm your best friend, and regardless of circumstance, you will never, ever try to wring my neck. And that you think of me as your sister and that we have an unbreakable bond that you don't want to lose.

And with that said, Squally-dearest, I leave you to your thoughts (coughFUMINGcough).

Don't kill the goddess trying to help you!

LOVE LOVE LOVE!

Yuffie

* * *

Dear Yuffie, 

It's Leon. Not Squall. LEON.

You are a devil woman who never respects my wishes. No, really.

And I can't believe you would expect me to get you a present for Yom Kippur. You're Atheist too; it's not going to happen.

Call my boss, write another letter, and set things straight or I won't even get you a birthday gift. Or even a card. Or a phone call.

Fix it because I am not going to that damn reunion – I would repair things myself, but some she-devil has apparently stolen my letter and the address that goes with it and has personally ordered my boss not to take any of my calls. So.

Chop, chop.

Leon

* * *

Dear Yuffie, 

I forgot to mention:

That list was horrible, what makes you think I'd actually go out and get you donuts?

Leon

* * *

Dear Squall (SQUALL, S-Q-U-A-L-L), 

XP

LOVE LOVE LOVE!

Yuffie

* * *

Dear devil-spawn, 

LEON. L-E-O-N. Leon. Leon. Leon. LEON. Spell it right...!

Leon

* * *

Dear rock-head, 

Make me.

LOVE LOVE LOVE!

Yuffie

* * *

Dear Yuffie, 

It's been a week, she-devil, and I still haven't heard any word from my boss. This leads me to believe that things are not taken care of.

One last time. Fix this – I'm not going to that reunion, period.

Leon

* * *

Dear Squall, 

That beautifully crafted affirmation letter says differently, Squally. Pack your bags, m'boy, you're headed to Traverse Town in a couple of days!

LOVE LOVE LOVE!

Yuffie

* * *

Dear Yuffie, 

Dead. You are dead next time I see you.

Leon

* * *

Dear Squall, 

Aw, you don't mean that!

LOVE LOVE LOVE!

Yuffie

* * *

Dear Squall, 

... you don't really mean that, do you? I thought you were kidding at first, but then I realized you don't joke. Ever. So now I'm kind of worried.

LOVE LOVE LOVE!

Yuffie

* * *

Dear Squall, 

This silence is giving me a bad feeling, Squall. Still worried over here... Seifer did give you that nice display sword for your birthday...

LOVE LOVE LOVE!

Yuffie

* * *

Dear Squally, 

Oh shit.

LOVE LOVE LOVE!

Yuffie

* * *

**I don't know Yuffie all that well... so pardon if she's OOC. Yeah, Leon used to have ADHD -- how messed up is that? Pff, Yuffie has one of those electronic signatures that goes on all her emails :P**

** Next week? **_Parents to Riku_**  
**


	3. Parents to Riku

_Updating early because... I have nothing else to do. Mah. _

_If you ARE reading, please leave me a comment. It's something I really appreciate._

_ii_

* * *

**Retrospect**

**Parents to Riku**_  
_

* * *

"Riku, it's your father. Your mother wanted me to call you and tell you that she'll be very disappointed if you can't come home for Christmas. She also hinted that you should bring someone with you next time you visit; well, maybe "hinted" is the wrong word. She's practically walking around the house grumbling about you being single. I should warn you, she's holding a spatula in a very threatening way.

"Okay, right. She also complains that your new book is slightly dry and that there is no romance in it. I don't know what she expected from a horror novel, but I'd advise you, nonetheless, to heed some of her words.

"Oh, we got a letter addressed to you a couple of days ago, and well, you know your mother. So, she opened it and learned of a long reunion your old boarding school is hosting. She's been blathering on and on about all the exciting things that could happen during the trip, for days now. I don't care if you say yes or no, but please, do try to get her to quiet down. I haven't had this many headaches since your clumsy phase when you were a teen.

"I think I'm running out of time for this message, son, so call me back as soon as possible and let your mother know what you're up to. She hates it when you're a stranger. Oh, also –!"

_Beeeeep_.

* * *

"Riku? Sorry, it's your father again. I remembered something important I had to tell you, but I wasn't fast enough and your machine cut me off. Anyway, your uncle's best friend just died and we have to go to the funeral next weekend. I know you were planning to come visit, but I think it would be best if you just stayed home – you didn't even know that guy and I know how funerals make you uncomfortable. Just give us a call back, okay?"

* * *

"Hey dad, tell mom the single life is great, that I'm not adding in romance to my baby, and there's no way in hell that I'm going to that reunion. And thanks for the funeral warning, I'll be sure to stay clear of the house. I guess you guys must be out shopping or something, so... yeah. You don't have to call me back, later."

* * *

"Riku, it's your father again. I know you didn't need us to call back, but your mother found it... imperative... that we give you another ring. She... is a bit unhappy, to say the least, at the message you left last night. We were shopping for some nice clothes for the funeral, and missed you by a hair... it wasn't the smartest thing to do, leaving a message like that, you know. 

"Please don't try to rile up your mother; she's already tense enough with comforting her brother. Um, she told me to tell you that you only _think_ you like being single because you've never seriously been "off the market". Also, that you should listen to her advice for your novel because she's the type of audience you're aiming for and because she's your mother. Oh, and –

"Honey? It's mommy, Riku. Just wanted to say hi and that you're going to that reunion regardless of your actual feelings about it. By the by, the funeral is actually pretty close to your apartment, so we're going to stop by after the burial. Clean up your apartment and cook us a nice dinner! Love you, here's your father again!

"...

"Sorry about that, son, she, uh, grabbed the phone out of my hands and had that rabid look in her eyes. You know how it goes. Well, I think we've covered everything we needed to-"

_Beeeeep._

* * *

"Mom? It's Riku. I'm not going. Love you, can't wait to see you guys this weekend."

* * *

"Riku, sweetheart? You're going. If you don't, I'll throw away all your old comic books."

* * *

"You are the epitome of evil. You wouldn't dare."

* * *

"Riku, dear, exactly how old do you think your Golden Edition: Super Commander Trent, issue 9, is? And do you think it's flammable?"

* * *

"Let's not do anything rash, okay, mom? Alright, alright, I'll go to the stupid reunion. Don't expect me to be a happy man anytime soon, though And put _down_ my Golden Edition: Super Commander Trent comic book! And, for the love of god, why do we keep missing each other's phone calls?!"

* * *

"Honey, it's mommy again. Of course you're not a happy man, Riku, you need to get _laid_ first. Your comic is safe, don't worry, but you better not be lying to your mother! And as for missing each other's phone calls, I don't know why-" 

"Mom?"

"Oh, hello, Riku, I was just leaving you another message."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was out with some friends and I heard the machine going when I got in the house. Speaking of which, stop talking about my love life."

"You mean, lack thereof."

"Mom..."

"Really, sweetheart, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl; I just want to see you happy. Take precautions either way, though!"

"Wha- but, I- argh, no! We are not talking about this right now! My sexual orientation and love life are now strictly forbidden topics. Understood?"

"_-sigh- _If you insist, dear. I just want you to be happy..."

"You want to talk about happy? Then let's stop threatening my comic books. Do you know how long it took me to get my Golden Edition: Super Commander Trent, issue 9?"

"It took you 4 months, not including those 3 weeks you tried to bribe us into paying that ridiculous sum for it, and those 2 months you spent working for the money since we refused."

"Exactly! So leave Commander Trent and his army of humanoid robots alone!"

"I will if you go to that reunion."

"I told you I would, didn't I?"

"Riku, I'm your mother. Do you honestly think I don't know the difference between you meaning something sincerely and you saying something to get me off your back?"

"..."

"Thought so. Promise me, Riku, that you'll go."

"Why are you so insistent on me going, anyway? You hated that school and always wanted me to go to Destiny High instead."

"It'll be... good for you. Regardless of how I feel about Hollow Bastian's Boarding School, you did spend most of you teenaged years there. Plus, it's a reunion – in essence, a big party! Who knows? You may meet someone nice there! This is a good opportunity!."

"That's a forbidden topic, you know."

"Promise me, Riku."

"Mom...!"

"_Riku_."

"Alright, fine, I'll go. I promise and I'll send the reply letter ASAP. But, man, those other kids _hated_ me back then... do you even know what you're subjecting your only son to?.!"

"Rise above it, Riku, and show them the fine man you've grown up to be! I'm sure it wasn't that bad!"

"_You're_ sure it wasn't that bad? Argh, this is just _great_. Come on, you _sure_ there's no chance of me being able to get out of this?"

"Yup."

"Lovely. Just... lovely."

"See you this weekend, darling!"

* * *

_Please leave me feedback!_

_Up next? _**Cid to Cloud**


	4. Cid to Cloud

_Okay, loves, this is the last chapter I have written out so now I really need some motivation to continue. Please just drop me a line, an email, a private message, anything, and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it!_

_Haha, I had WAY too much fun with the screen names...XD_

* * *

**Retrospect**

**Cid to Cloud**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Spiky Hair Rulz**_** has signed on.**

**Spiky Hair Rulz says: **Hey, Cid.

**I Need A Shave says: **heyy cloud

**I Need A Shave says:** nice sn... heh

**Spiky Hair Rulz says:** ... you too.

**I Need A Shave says:** seifer changed ur sn 2?

**Spiky Hair Rulz says: **Yeah... when I get my hands on that guy...

**I Need A Shave says: **ther's a line, ya no.

**Spiky Hair Rulz says: **...

**Spiky Hair Rulz says: **Must you insist on typing like that? It's annoying the hell out of me.

**I Need A Shave says:** i refuse 2 wory about grammar & spelling. stop b-ing so uptight.

**Spiky Hair Rulz says: **What are you? A 10 year old?

**I Need A Shave says: **don't talk 2 ur boss lik that.

**Spiky Hair Rulz says: **Fine, whatever.

**I Need A Shave says: **oh! almost 4got! i hired a new guy yesterday so i don't need ur help next weej at the coffee shop

**I Need A Shave says: **week

**Spiky Hair Rulz says:** ...

**Spiky Hair Rulz says: **No, seriously, you typing like that? It's driving me mad.

**I Need A Shave says: **deal wit it and take next week of!

**Spiky Hair Rulz says: **Nope, need the cash.

**I Need A Shave says: **i'll pay u 4 the time ur gone, k? u need a vacation!

**Spiky Hair Rulz says: **Nice try. I'll be coming in next week, though.

**I Need A Shave says: **now listen hear cloud! im b-ing generous hear so take teh damm vacation & relax a litle!

**I Need A Shave says: **u no u wanna take of and go sumwere else! lik a reunion...

**Spiky Hair Rulz says: **Wow, talk about subtlety. And I _don't_ want to go anywhere, let alone there – how do you even know about next week, anyway?

**I Need A Shave says:** ... um

**Spiky Hair Rulz says: **? Cid? What did you do?_CID?_

**I Need A Shave says: **well, me and seifer kinda went thru ur mail and found the invite

**Spiky Hair Rulz says:** ...

**Spiky Hair Rulz says:** I hate you. And I'm not going.

**I Need A Shave says: **it'll b good 4 u! u've been workin a lot lately and id still b payin ya

**Spiky Hair Rulz says: **That's not the point. The point is, is that I don't want to go. I don't have fond memories of that place...

**I Need A Shave says: **then go make some! go bak, hav fun, then come tell me all bout it l8r

**Spiky Hair Rulz says:** No, no, and no.

**I Need A Shave says:** yes, yes, n yes

**Spiky Hair Rulz says:** What's it to you, anyway?

**I Need A Shave says:** nuthin', realy, but that ass seifer bet u wuld nvr go and i bet u wuld, evntuly

**Spiky Hair Rulz says:** ... betting will put you in jail, some day, Cid, you jackass. You and Seifer are dead meat when I come into work.

**I Need A Shave says:** no u wont cuz u wont b cumin in

**Spiky Hair Rulz says:** As much as I hate to admit it, Seifer's right, Cid. I'm not going. Nothing you can do about it. I _will_ be coming in to work.

I** Need A Shave says:** not unless i fire u

**Spiky Hair Rulz says:** And get _who _to work in my place?

**I Need A Shave says:** that nu kid i wuz talkin bout

**Spiky Hair Rulz says: **...

**Spiky Hair Rulz says:** You really hired someone else? I thought you were just saying that to convince me to take off.

**I Need A Shave says:** naw we needed some1 2 take ovr the wed/fri shift

**Spiky Hair Rulz says:** ... would you really fire me?

**I Need A Shave says:** hell ya - do u even no how much im bettin on ya rite now?

**Spiky Hair Rulz says:** YOU'D FIRE ME?.!

**I Need A Shave says:** yup so go

**Spiky Hair Rulz says:** Damn you, Cid, damn you damn you damn you damn you!

**I Need A Shave says:** yup so u goin?

**Spiky Hair Rulz says:** I hate you, you bastard...

**I Need A Shave says:** heh i'll take tat as a yes

_**Spiky Hair Rulz**_** has signed off**

_**Wannabe-Gangster **_**has signed on**

**I Need A Shave says:** ... seifer?

**I Need A Shave says:** that u, dork?

**Wannabe-Gangster says:** yeah, i think i pissed cloud of wen i changed his sn... who new he'd have it in 'im to hack?

**I Need A Shave says:** hahah... o by the by i won the bet

**Wannabe-Gangster says:** WHAT?! wen did this happn?

**I Need A Shave says:** lik 5 mins ago - told cloud id fire 'im n replace 'im wit the nu boi if he didnt go

**Wannabe-Gangster says:** wat nu boy?

**I Need A Shave says:** ... ther is none

**Wannabe-Gangster says:** u sonofabitch! i just lost 60 bucks to u... cant believe cloud bouht that

**I Need A Shave says:** i no. think of it as payback 4 changin' my sn, u damn brat

**Wannabe-Gangster says:** ... u gotta admit its funny

**I Need A Shave says:** ur fired 2, then

**Wannabe-Gangster says:** hahahahah, yea rite!

_**I Need A Shave**_** has signed off**

**Wannabe-Gangster****says:** ... cid? im still cumin in2 work 2morrow, u crazy bastard! CID!

**I Need A Shave****is no longer available**

**Wannabe-Gangster says:** CID!!

_**I Need A Shave **_**is no longer available**

_**Wannabe-Gangster **_**has signed off**

* * *

**OI, PLEASE READ A/N ABOVE! **

**This chapter, for me, served a double purpose. One, it got Cloud to the reunion. Two, it made fun of netspeak. I'm terribly sorry if you speak/type like Cid did, but I can't stand to do it myself and it REALLY annoys me when people start using LOL or OMG or JK in real life. -twitch-**

**II **


End file.
